Snoop learns to use the radio!
Log Title: Snoop learns to use the radio! Characters: Blaster, Chatterbox, Snoop Location: Autobot City Year: 2007 TP: IMORTAL TP Category:2007 Category:IMORTAL TP Category:Logs As Logged by Blaster - Monday, October 22, 2007, 10:16 PM ---- 'Comm Tower - Top Floor - Autobot City' This large glass polyhedron of a room is dominated by the extensive communications equipment that nearly fills it. This tower is the claimed territory of Blaster, and this is the place where he generally broadcasts from. The top of the structure is dominated by a powerful set of antennas and broadcast and reception dishes. In the center of the room is a large, raised chair, made of gold-colored metal. This chair sports a fold-down keypad in front of it, and can even connect directly to Blaster in his boombox mode, allowing him to personally broadcast over amazing distances. Contents: * Snoop Blaster is in the comm tower, scanning the airwaves. Chatterbox walks in and looks around "Hiya Boss...glad to see you made it back in one piece." Blaster turns his head towards Chatterbox, although his eyes are hidden behind his silver visor. Snoop raises her head to see the new arrival, then goes back to watching out the window Blaster jives, "Hey, there, Chatty. What's shakin'?" Chatterbox says, "well i was joking the other day we needed to board up Metroplex from the people with torches and pitchforks... but Stormwind told me not to. So basically I am bumming for a job." Blaster hms, raising his visor. Snoop uses her nose to tap random buttons in front of her Chatterbox shrugs. "Well I have been in the repair bay for a week. I need some air." Blaster nods. "I'm thinkin'. I could use you for recon once I get a bead on where the Imortal are hangin' out, but right now I'm drawin' a blank." He seems slightly distracted. Chatterbox says, "yeah I read your report. It seems these guys are good...like really good." He pauses for thought. "But why hasn't anyone responded to them... not even the Human Government or our Allies.. like GI Joe?" Blaster hms. "I dunno. They got some sweet tech, that be sure. I'm certain things are goin' down behind the scenes. I'm waitin' on a response from Prime before I make on official statement tellin' them to go stick it." Snoop gets up and circles around Blaster to stand at his side. Chatterbox nods "well you know where to find me if a job opens up. I'll keep my eyes peeled." Blaster smiles down at Chatterbox. "Do that, Chatty. Keep yer sensors peeled for any sign of these upstart punks, and report in immediately if ya see or hear anythin'." He turns his chair slightly, and brings the IMORTAL tape up on a main screen. Chatterbox heads out He has left. <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Has anyone identified the location that those IMORTAL cats engaged those Decepticons?" Snoop looks around as she hears Blaster's voice Blaster's attention is lost to scanning a thousand frequencies at once, and he fails to notice Snoop's look. Snoop notices that Blaster is watching moving screen and sneaks out She hops into the Lift and disappears. A few minutes later she runs back in, looks around, then leaves again. The following message is uploaded to Teletraan II: Message: 4/106 Posted Author Eh? Mon Oct 22 Snoop The screen blinks on to a large grey blur. The camera is hit and a loud *CLUNK* sound is heard. The grey blur pulls back and a bright blue optic comes into view. The blur moves again and Snoop's head appears on screen. Snoop looks curiously into the lens and tips her head to one side. A large tooth-filled beak moves in and taps the camera, causing the video to vibrate wildly again. She pulls back and gives it another look, before turning her head sharply to the right. Snoop looks back at the lens, then runs offscreen. After a few minutes, the video eventually fades back to the spinny. A bit later Snoop runs back in and drops something on the floor next to Blaster. Blaster looks down at Snoop. "Snoop. What've you been up to, girl?" He stands, and comes down off the communications dias. Snoop looks up and excitedly says "STICK!" ;Stick! This stick is made from several long, light tubes connected together, with a small motor on each end to make it bounce and move. A built in MP3 player/transceiver allows it to play music as well. ---- Snoop says, "and round thing!" Blaster smiles down at Snoop. "Where did you find that?" Snoop says, "office!" Blaster's amber optics widen. "Round thing?" Snoop nods. "Round thing. Storm-bot sleep by it." Blaster says, "You didn't chew on it or anything, did you?" Snoop looks down sheepishly. "Noo..." Blaster smiles down at Snoop. "Good girl." He pets and scritches. Snoop grins and says, "Hit with nose though." Blaster raises his silver optic ridges. "It didn't break, did it?" Snoop says, "um, not know." Blaster frowns slightly, although his trademark smirk still shines through. (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Stormwind with, "Stormy. Did you see Snoop come through your area earlier?". Snoop runs around the room for a little while. Blaster stands, watching Snoop run around. He smiles in spite of himself. Snoop skids to a stop in front of Blaster, and cranes her neck back to grin at him. Blaster smiles down at his partial creation and smiles. He picks up the stick, and touches its tip. The stick starts vibrating and playing Johnny Eats World. Snoop bounces to the music Blaster watches Snoop bounce, and grins. The music from the stick gets louder, and Blaster starts dancing like a crazy fool. Snoop stops to watch, then laughs. Blaster grins at Snoop, and then dances even sillier. Snoop laughs more and dances along Blaster moves down to dance with Snoop, clapping and wiggling with no shame or reservations. <> Mortar says, "Anybody miss me while I was gone?" Snoop bounces along, hopping from one foot to the other. "Stick, stick!" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Mort!" <> Stormwind says, "Hiya Mort. What's going on?" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Where ya been?" <> Mortar says, "Well /there's/ a sight for sore eyes...er...well, audio receptors, anyway. How ya doin', Ty?" <> Mortar says, "Been away on Cybertron for a while. Command thought it might be...well...better, given some past events." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Purty good. Hangin' outside Autobot City with Dusty an' Spike. Where y'all?" <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Prowl bring you back fer good, man, or is this just leave?" Snoop stops dancing and spins around, looking for the voices Blaster chuckles at Snoop. "Lookin' around for who's talkin', Snoop?" <> Mortar says, "Well, there ain't no talk of headin' back anytime soon. Besides, I figured if those wanna-be-me's show up again *sounds of weapons loading*, I'll show 'em what the real me can do." <> Optimus Prime says, "Welcome back, Mortar." Snoop nods <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster plays some Neil Young on channel. Blaster says, "It's your radio, Snoop." Snoop looks up and blinks at Blaster Blaster thinks a moment. "Radio allows our voices to travel over the air." (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Snoop with, "So, I think thoughts at you, and have then travel to you no matter where you are.". Blaster bends down and opens a hatch on the side of Snoop's head. Snoop shies away from the hand poking her head Blaster jives, "Just showin' you your radio, Snoop." Snoop hops back a few steps Without Blaster touching Snoop, radio schematics pop up on her internal HUD. Snoop blinks repeatedly Blaster says, "It's radio, Snoop. It's what I do. Watch!" He suddenly hops into the lift, and the doors close. Lift - Comm Tower - Autobot City This lift runs from the basement Security level of the Comm Tower, up to the Observation Deck itself. It stops at the office level of the Command Center and also at a number of higher walkways leading out over the city, connecting to various buildings. Access keys are required for each level, and only Autobots and authorized personnel are allowed through. (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Snoop with, "Can you still hear me?" The door opens again, and Blaster sticks his head back into the Comm Tower. Snoop blinks at Blaster again Blaster jives, "Did you get my radio message, Snoop?" Snoop says, "you talk" Blaster nods. "Yes. Through my radio." Snoop says, "you not here though." Blaster wirelessly reroutes Snoop's vocalizer through her radio, and locks it onto his personal frequency. He jives, "Try it." Snoop says, "try?" but instead of vocalizing it, she radios it to Blaster. Blaster jives, "Did you see that? You radioed!" Snoop just keeps looking at Blaster like he's crazy Blaster laughs at the look on Snoop's face. He remote resets her vocaliser to its normal setting. <> Dust Devil says, "help!" <> Optimus Prime says, "What's wrong?" <> Dust Devil says, "Ty's gonna kill me." <> Optimus Prime says, "Why?" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "I swear, Prime, he deserves it this time." <> Optimus Prime says, "I ask again, why?" <> Mortar says, "I been back twenty minutes, and I'm startin' to agree." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "He wrote on me, and is threatenin' ta sell memories of future me an' Mort!" Blaster straightens up, looking bemused at the radio traffic. <> Optimus Prime says, "Dust Devil? That may have been a bad idea." Snoop looks around wildly again <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "It'll be his last!" Snoop slinks to the ground and puts her hands over her head Blaster chuckles at Snoop's reaction "It's just the radio, Snoop." <> Dust Devil says, "Careful, she might start flying again." Snoop curls up into a ball and wraps her tail around herself. A line of code pops up in her HUD, replacing the radio schematic. <> Optimus Prime says, "Try to keep the violence to an absoloute minimum." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Don't worry, Prime. I'm just gonna shoot 'im once." <> Mortar says, "Wait...does that entitle me to a shot, too?" <> Stormwind says, "Well, Mort, there's a chance you might actually /hit/ him." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Hey!" <> Optimus Prime says, "I have a very limited number of siblings. I do not want it reduced." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "No fair, Prime! He cheated with a forcefield!" <> Dust Devil says, "Thanks fer the tip Bro..." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Ugh! Wish my big sibling was Optimus Prime, and not dumb ol' Stormwind!" <> Optimus Prime says, "Well, I do have an interest in keeping him intact. And I'd like to think you have an interest in not being shot at by your fellow autobots, Dust Devil." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Huh! If that's so, he's never shown any indication of it!" <> Dust Devil says, "I'm only afraid of Ty when she tries flying." Blaster jives, "That's the code to toggle off our broadband if you need it, Snoop. I'd only use it when you absolutely need it, tho." Snoop looks up at Blaster. "don't know. lots of noise" Blaster nods. "Want me to disconnect it for now, and you can reconnect it later?" Snoop says, "what is? what is? Who?" Blaster says, "Your broadband radio, Snoop." Snoop looks wearily at Blaster. "head hurts." Blaster frowns. "Aw. From the broadband?" He looks at Snoop carefully. Snoop raises her head again and looks around. "No talk?" Blaster jives, "If you want. Just run the code I popped up in your HUD." He crouches down patiently, and even turns down the music eminating from his shins. Snoop looks at Blaster. "who talk?" Blaster jives, "Anyone on the Autobot channel. You can, too." He flashes the frequency up on Snoop's HUD. Snoop says, "no know how" Blaster triggers a tutorial, which runs in a corner of Snoop's vision. Snoop's optics widen in amazement Blaster jives, "That make any sense, Snoop?" Snoop says, "little" Blaster nods. "OK. If you have any questions, just ask, OK? Let me close the panel on the side of your head." He cautiously approaches again Snoop sits perfectly still with a look of panic Blaster reaches out and closes an access panel on the side of Snoop's head. Snoop cautiously reads the words in her eyes <> Snoop says, ""hi?" <> Warlord says, "Hmm?" Snoop panics and looks at Blaster again <> Snoop says, ""um, try?" <> Optimus Prime says, "What are we trying?" <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Snoop's learning to use the broadband, Prime." <> Optimus Prime says, "Ah, good." <> Snoop says, "'... talk and will communicate over the airwaves to your team.'" Blaster frowns. <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Er, I think that's from the tutorial. Sorry." Snoop perks a bit and smiles at Blaster Blaster says, "That's... good, Snoop." Snoop looks up. "I talk you." Blaster smiles down. "Yes. And with the broadband, you talk to all the Autobots. The voices you hear? Those are Autobots on the broadband channel. Use that to talk back to them, when needed." Snoop says, "ooh. You?" Blaster jives, "Me?" He pauses, frowning, and then suddenly smiles and nods. "Yes. Me, and all the other Autobots, Snoop." He smiles down patiently. Snoop says, "How talk you?" Blaster says, "Over the radio?" Snoop nods Blaster says, "Use this frequency, Snoop." He flashes it up on Snoop's HUD (INTERCEPT): Snoop radios Blaster with, "'alo?". (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Snoop with, "Perfect, Snoop! Excellent!" Snoop grins again Blaster jives, "Wonderful!" He seems excited and pleased. Snoop is awed to see Blaster actually happy with her for a change Blaster opens his chest, and takes out an energon goodie. Snoop jumps up for it Blaster drops the energon goodie in Snoop's mouth as she jumps. Snoop munches on it, then lets out a big yawn Blaster says, "Sleepy, Snoop?" He pats his open chest. Snoop nods and transforms. She hops up in the air and transforms into a tiny microcassette. She then falls to the ground with a sharp "clack" sound. Blaster scoops up the tiny cassette, and stows it in his chest to recharge. Snoop wiggles into place, and shuts down to rest.